The present invention relates to an image scanning and recording device for reproducing images on a recording sheet having a sensitive material, by means of image signals obtained by photoelectrically scanning original images. The invention more particularly relates to a light beam exposure section.
This type of image scanning and recording devices are practically used, e.g., in facsimile equipment and color scanners for producing color-separated images from a color original in the process of photomechanics.